Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and flash memory, among others. Some types of memory devices can be non-volatile memory and can be used for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices. Volatile memory cells (e.g., DRAM cells) require power to retain their stored data state (e.g., via a refresh process), as opposed to non-volatile memory cells (e.g., flash memory cells), which retain their stored state in the absence of power. However, various volatile memory cells, such as DRAM cells may be operated (e.g., programmed, read, erased, etc.) faster than various non-volatile memory cells, such as flash memory cells.
Similar to DRAM cells, FeRAM cells can comprise a capacitor (e.g., ferroelectric capacitor) in series with an access device (e.g., transistor). As such, FeRAM has benefits such as a relatively fast program/read time as compared to flash memory, for example. However, unlike DRAM, FeRAM is a non-volatile memory.